The present disclosure generally relates to portable computing devices and in particular to accessories for use with a portable computing device.
Computing devices, e.g., personal computers, have been in use for several decades. Computing devices are used for performing several tasks, from the simple to some of the most complex tasks. Computing devices can be generally categorized into portable, e.g., a laptop PC or a PDA, and non-portable, e.g., a desktop PC.
In the past decade, portable computing devices have gained popularity due to their portability and ability to manage multiple tasks. For example, a portable computing device, e.g., a personal digital assistant, can provide ability to check and respond to emails, manage meetings, display graphics and video, and play music. Most of the portable computing devices in use today either do not have a keyboard or have a keyboard that is small and inconvenient to use. In addition, integrated keyboards often have less functionality than a traditional keyboard.
A portable computing device can include one or more connectors or ports that can be used to interface with other devices. For example, the connector or port can enable the portable computing device to be inserted into a docking system, or receive an accessory device.